


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #8

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #8

Maalintii xigtay bay ka tageen Fort Dun wuxuu la iman doonaa faraska ee dhaqmaadka ah ayaa su'aal iyo qaboojiyaha, si aad u hubsato, laakiin Brienne ma ahaa dhiiran tahay in ay ka caban. Jaime ayaa u muuqatay inay ka soo jeedaan oo uu indisposition, iyo iyada oo qayb ka ah, waxay ahayd oo keliya ku faraxsan yahay in mar kale la hareereeyey by hawo nadiif ah, halkii ay ka derbiyada qoyan ee weelka. Inkastoo safar usbuuc ah ee ku King ee ka degaya weli ka hor iyaga ka mid ah, waxay garanayeen in ay si dhaqso ah u tegi lahaa. Runta waxa ay ahayd, oo waxay ahayd meel u dhow inay awoodaan inay u qiran u tirsataa, iyadu nasato kari agagaarka hadda. Sidaas badan si ay ugu baqay in ay noqon lahayd wax iska cad in dadka kale in ay la soo dhowrsoon (cayn a) halkii ilaalada iyo maxbuus.

Laakiin waxa ay aheyd maalmood weli iska. Hadda, iyadu raaxeysaneysaa yar dhinac-ilaa-Kooxda gallop tartan rasmi ah hoos road ee qoraxda fiidkii, Jaime qaylinaya dhiirigelin si ay xoolaha iyo iyada dhaleeceynaya sida a Saliibiyiinta swaybacked. Waxa uu ahaa nooca xiiso welwel la'aan in dhab ahaantii ahaa quruxsan shisheeye iyada wixii ay lahayd oo ah in la xusuusto ujeeddadoodu maaha mid qatar ah ama xaliyaan wixii dhibaatooyin ah ee dhabta ah, waxa ay ahayd oo kaliya waxa ay ahayd-dhawr daqiiqado ee ciyaarta, ka hor qorrax oo deeqsi ah, wax ka badan noqon sida ugu dhaqsaha badan ay bilowday.

Her faras ku guuleystay tartanka yahniinta in Gumaysigu laakiin terminus heshiiyay, astaan u weyn Lone Pine on qalooca ee wadada. Waxay gurteen galay gallop ah, siinta xayawaanka food gacanta ku free leh. "Gabar wanaagsan."

"Ma waxa aad ku faraxsan ayaan hoos dadaalka aad?" waxay u badan in Jaime kii loo qaadaan.

Oo wuxuu sameeyey wax cod ah welwel la'aan. "Waxaan rabnaa in aan ku guuleysto midka xiga. Mine ma saaka haysan badan oo quraac ah."

"Qofkii rakaabka A karti ku eedeysay inuu faras marnaba quraac maqan."

Waxa ay hakad galisay in ay nastaan xoolaha ka xawaaraha waalan. Daruuraha The lahaayeen xariijimo leh casaan khafiif ah midab iyo guduud, nabar qurxoon wajiga cirka. Jaime uu rabay in at derbi yar yahay dhagax socda dhinaca buurta u kacdaan. Ugu ay dhamaadka ahaa cariish ah thatched leh oo qabaal ku soo baxay hore. "Ma doonaysaa in aad aragto haddii aan halkaas ku waraabin karaa?"

Brienne siiyey booska ah oo leh qaab waafaqsan la soo jeedinta. Waxay ma ahaa daal, laakiin fardihii gaadhay dhamaadka maalinta. Laga yaabaa in ay kari karin hoyga ee kaynta ka baxsan, inkastoo ay ahayd waqti hore.

Waxay ka dageen oo socday xoolaha ilaa rabidda ah. Ri A danaynayn languidly cawska soo socda in guriga celisyadii. Marka Jaime Sargo'an ka mid ah fardihii ay ka badan xilka shubtay berkeddii, albaabka hore creaked furan iyo ilmo kufay baxay, caga cad iyo in is beddel ah oo wasakh ah.

"Waxaan rabnaa oo kaliya inay waraabiyaan fardihii," Jaime yiri, kordheeysa, xitaa haddii ay u muuqdaan ilmaha ma si gaar ah uga walaacsan tahay imaanshahooda. "Aad aabbihii ama hooyadii Ma gudaha?"

"Sug," ayuu yiri Brienne. "Waxaan maqli ... ma jirto."

Jaime baroortay. "Mar kasta waxaad maqli wax."

Brienne gaareen iyada u seef, wax kasta, oo u qaaday weerarka, isku dayayaan in ay ku siiyaan gabadha ...? -difficult sheegista qasan ee loo xafiday madaxooda keli-waxa ay rajaynayso in ay ahayd dhoola jirtey. Ilmuhu wuxuu dib u orday gudaha, in aan labixin inaad xirto albaabka.

"Xaji," ayuu yiri Jaime. "Waxaan marka hore."

Brienne lahaayeen ahi ka ah cajiib ah oo damac lahayn inuu ku doodo. Waxay rajaynayeen jirin hal-ilmaha waalidka, gaar ahaan-dhinteen. Aan la isqabeen yar si aad u aragto. Qaniinay canka gudihiisa, ayay u adeegi jirtay halka Jaime seeftiisa soo bixiyey gaar ah oo galay gudaha.

Waxa ay ahayd adag tahay in la arko marka hore, xitaa uu eego garabka, gudaha la iska jeestay oo qorraxda ku fashilanto. Dhamaan ayay samayn karin markii hore ahaa dhar midab ilmaha, oo uu-iyada oo qaab-u jiifsaday caddad ka derbiga ugu dhowaateen. Oo sidaas daraaddeed foomka ha ka baxay taah ka mid ah xanuun, oo ay arki karin in ay ahayd qof dumar ah oo shaqeeya.

Jaime qaaday tallaabo dib, marna Brienne. Sida ay indhaha ku hayaan beddelo Brienne arki karin qof dumar ah taag iyaga listlessly, wejigeeda glazed xanuunka. Haddii hortiisa laba qalaad hubeysan gurigeeda galay ay ahayd cabsi iyada, oo iyana waxay ahayd meel aad u fog oo ku egtay ah iyada gaysaa xanuun hooyada ay u muujin lahaayeen ama xitaa daryeel.

Muddo Brienne dhan ugu malayn kartaa ahaa, waxaa waligii ii noqon doonaa, iyo fikirka uu ahaa mid aad u qaboojin.

"Maya," ayuu yiri Jaime. "Maya, maya, maya, maya, maya, maya., Aan waxba kuma laha this leeyihiin."

Brienne kama jawaabi karo. Waxay dhab karin. Ma aysan rabin in ay jiri midkood. Laakiin iyadu way u xiiso badan. Ilmuhu wuxuu u muuqataa mid ah sidoo kale.

"Waa hooyadaa? Aabbahaa xaggee buu joogaa?" Jaime ka dhawaajiyeen aad u weyn, ku dhawaad accusingly laakiin ilmaha si lama filaan ah ayuu yiri, "Tagay inay umulisada."

"Wanaagsan. Okay. Sidaas taasi waa Okay markaas. Waxay dib ugu noqon doonaan ugu dhakhsaha badan." Waqti yar ka dib, Jaime dhigay seeftiisa dib in uu suunka sida haddii uu uun xaqiiqsadeen in aan la socday in ay lagama maarmaan tahay.

"Qofna agagaarka waa," Brienne ayaa sheegay in ka yar iyada neefta.

"Sidaas aad tagto iyo fadhiisan iyada."


End file.
